Half a happy Ending
by No1heathfan
Summary: This is the tale of the self-centered Rosalie and the playful Emmett who we have learned to love. It is the story of Rosalie's half a happy ending. Please read and review
1. Calm

**I would just like to say a MASSIVE thank you to TexasTripletMom, for helping me with my story. I really appreciate all the constructive criticism! Thank you again.  
Guys, this story took a lot of work and editing, so please review! Thanks!**

**1. Calm- Rosalie**

"EDWARD CULLEN! ARE YOU CRAZY?" I yelled, chucking whatever object that happened to be in my reach at him. He laughed as I chucked a vase at him. It missed.  
"No, Rose. I love her,"  
"Love her. Right," I said, rolling my eyes at him.  
"He does Rose," Alice said, sighing at me pityingly. Alice was really freaking me out. She was acting as if she were in love with this **human **too, or as if she was going to be her Best Friend. Well, apparently she was. In her vision, Edward changes Isabella Swan, and then she and Alice are 'Best Friends'. It was just Edward's style, falling in love with a **human**. Why choose the simple, easy option when you could go for the difficult and hard option instead? That was Edward. Why couldn't he have showed some interest in Tanya? I mean the Denali clan, all those females! And he didn't seem interested in any of them whatsoever! And then some **human** comes along and he **loves** her.  
"I'm sorry Bro," Emmett said, patting Edward on the back. "Tough luck,"  
"Can I talk to her yet?" Alice asked, eager as always.  
"Urgh!" I said, stomping upstairs to Emmett's and mine room. I chucked myself on to the bed, which of course serves for one purpose only, because we don't sleep.  
"Rose? What's wrong baby?" Emmett asked, coming through the door that I had left open.  
"Our brother has something wrong with his BRAIN!" I said.  
_Retarded son of a bitch_ I added in my head, for Edward's benefit. I heard him laugh downstairs. I growled.  
"Hey, calm down babe! Should we go hunting? Or for a run? Whatever you want to do," He looked hopefully towards the bed. I smiled, and nodded. That would cheer me up.  
"ROSE!" Alice yelled up the stairs. Damn it, I forgot about Alice.  
"What!" I shouted.  
"Not now!" she said, coming into our room.  
"Why not?" Em groaned. She gave us 'the look.' Meaning ' you're too wild,' before pulling me up from the bed.  
"You know Edward hates it! He hears your _thoughts _Rosalie! Anyway, you wrecked the whole room last time! That's why the rest of us prefer you leave it to when you live away from us as a married couple, or when we're not here," she said, shaking her head.  
"It's not **our **fault Edward doesn't like what he hears," I sighed. Edward came in. I hissed at him.  
"Honestly Rose, it's like listening to **porn** for crissakes!" He said.  
"You would know all about that, wouldn't you?" I teased.  
"Let's go to Seattle to shop, you can drive," Alice said.  
"I need to go hunting anyway," Emmett moaned. Edward and Jasper were by his side in a second.  
"Everyone's against us," I moaned before kissing him and taking off with my only sister.

********

"Edward and Bella should be here in exactly 3 minutes," Alice sang, practically dancing into the room with Jasper. Esme and Carlisle came in, who looked positively thrilled, especially Esme. She wouldn't care if Bella had two heads and webbed feet; she was just so happy that Edward had found someone. I was having fun imagining Bella with two heads and webbed feet when Emmet came in beaming.  
"I can't **wait** to meet her! This should be interesting!" I felt a pang of jealousy, and I sprung at him.  
"Not you too!" I growled.  
"Mind the table!" Esme said shrilly. She was really fond of that table.  
"Have fun with the human!" I snapped, before running outside and into the woods. Emmett caught up with me in no time.  
"Why are you so upset?" he asked, slightly amused. Of course he though this was funny.  
"A **human** knows about us. A **HUMAN! **What if the Volturi… she's putting us in jeopardy!" I said. His smile fell off his face.  
"This is really bothering you isn't it Rose?"  
"You've noticed!" I said, sitting down on to the ground. I felt embarrassed too, because that wasn't the only reason. It was also because Edward wanted **her** a plain looking human, and he didn't want me.  
"I am so shallow," I whispered, the sound barely escaping my lips. I was NEVER going to tell Emmett my second reason. Emmet lay down, putting his head on my lap. He looked at me with his golden eyes, and it was like he was looking into the very depths of my soul.  
"Lets try and take your mind off it," Em said. I smiled.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"Well… we could talk about our history together. Like do you remember day you saved me…"


	2. First sight

**2. First sight- Rosalie**

I was hunting, looking for a good grizzly. There were so many around that area. I closed my eyes, listening for heartbeats. 1 over by the stream, but it was Elk, not grizzly. 2 just North of my position. I smiled. Bingo. I ran, growling. I was thirsty. The bear was just in view when I stopped, dead in my tracks. There were still two heartbeats, but I had been too thirsty to realize that one was… human. Now that I was this close, I could smell the blood. I was so thirsty, and the smell was almost irresistible. I barely managed to contain myself.  
_Hold your breath Rosalie! _I commanded myself. Reluctantly I did so. I urged myself to go, to leave this human. It was bleeding though, and it was probably in trouble. The smell of blood was strong, indicating that there was a lot of it. I dared myself to edge closer, to see. I pulled back a few branches of a bush. That's when I saw him. What I saw pierced my heart.  
"HENRY!" I shouted. The grizzly, jumped, startled. The man whimpered in pain.  
I could not allow it. I could not allow the bear to eat Vera's little Henry, even though it would not save his life. He would die, I was sure of that. Unless…  
I didn't allow myself any more time to think. I jumped at the bear, snapping its neck, and then ripping it to shreds. I picked the man up. That's when I realized, relieved, that that was not Henry. Henry was still a child. Yet this man looked so much like him! The hair, the dimples, and the goodness that shone out of him like a torch. I went to bite him, but then stopped myself.  
_You'll kill him Rose. _My inner voice said sadly. The only way was... Carlisle. Could I really be so selfish? Could I really ask Carlisle to damn this man to this life? The life that I would not have chosen for myself? I felt ashamed as the answer was yes. Yes I could. I didn't waste any more time, and I started to run. I couldn't believe how strong I was! I had never thought I would be able to endure it. Carrying a **bleeding human** when I was so thirsty, when I was so near it would be so easy to kill him now. In spite of the selfish act I was about to commit, I was proud of myself. It was defiantly this stranger, he was giving me strength  
"CARLISLE!" I shouted. _Edward, get Carlisle! NOW! _I repeated over and over in my head, until I reached the house. Thankfully, Edward heard. I usually detested Edward's gift, as you could keep no secrets from him, but I was glad of it today.  
"Oh my!" Esme exclaimed, holding her breath.  
"Who is he Rose?" Edward snapped.  
"A bear attacked him! I couldn't leave him there to DIE!" I was hysterical.  
"And you want me to change him?" Carlisle asked.  
"Yes, YES" Carlisle sighed and nodded. It was then that I knew that I had the best dad on the planet.  
"Thank you Carlisle!" I said, handing him over. The man groaned, barely conscious.  
I followed Carlisle into the living room, where he laid the helpless man onto the table.  
"Carlisle, you said you wanted to use morphine…" Edward reminded him. Carlisle nodded, and Edward was back with the morphine before I even had time to think about what it was for. As Carlisle injected the morphine into this helpless man, my hands started to shake. Hadn't he suffered enough without having to have a needle stuck into him?  
"Carlisle..." I pleaded. He nodded.  
"I'll try to make this as painless as possible," Carlisle whispered and then he bit the man's neck. He screamed in pain, and that pierced straight through my heart. "I'm sorry," Carlisle said.  
"It'll be over soon, I promise," I whispered, grabbing hold of his hand. I stayed by his side all night.  
"The transformation takes 3 days Rose," Edward said at dawn. He and Esme were going hunting and I still hadn't hunted.  
"Go, Rosalie. You still haven't hunted. I'll take good care of him," Carlisle said gently, trying to pull me away, but I stood my ground.  
"No! I'm staying until he wakes up! You go!"  
"Don't starve yourself, Rose." Edward said. I knew he was just trying to be nice, but being hungry made me as irritable as a bear that was just coming out of hibernation.  
_Go away! NOW!!!! _He did, shaking his head at me as he went. Carlisle sighed, but followed Edward out  
"He is such a FREAK," I whispered to the stranger on the bed. I could feel a connection between us, and I hoped I wasn't getting delusional. After all, he might get angry with me for being selfish enough to damn him to this life. God knows I was angry. Realizing how selfish I was made me feel sick. I needed to distract myself. He was still dirty, blood stained his face and clothes. I bought a cloth and cleaned his face, and then I got some of Edwards clothes. They would be to small, but they would fit. I dressed him, then burned his old clothes. I stood back and smiled. He was even more perfect now without the blood. I kissed his forehead.  
Over the next few days, Carlisle, Esme and Edward went about their business as always, talking to me less and less as time went on. They saw that I was completely absorbed in watching this man transform, and they let me be.  
"Shouldn't he be waking up now?" I asked Carlisle, the morning of the third day. He laughed at my impatience.  
"He'll wake up some time today, Rose. Patience," I sighed. I wanted him to wake up, needed to find out his name.  
He woke up three hours later.  
"Where am I? Who are you?" he groaned, sitting up.  
"My name is Rosalie," I breathed, smiling.  
"I remember you, Rosalie. I'm Emmett Mayfair. You saved my life!" he smiled at me widely.  
"I… I didn't save your life. Your life as you know it is… is over," I whispered.  
"I know that, well, I figured it out. I could hear you talking- and it did sound… well, **weird**. But you did save me. That bear was going to kill me, and you came out of no where, and you saved me," he looked so grateful. I felt so sad and selfish. I felt my cold, still heart breaking.  
"I was so selfish. I had no right to drag you into this life. I would never choose this life for myself," I needed to make sure that he knew what I was like from the beginning.  
"I'm glad you did bring me into this life," he said. I was so surprised. I was going to ask him why, if he knew what 'this life' was, but the rest of my family decided to make an entrance. I knew that they had been waiting outside of the door, listening in.  
"Hello. I am Carlisle; this is my wife Esme, my son Edward and my daughter Rosalie. Welcome to the family if you wish to be part of it," Carlisle said formally.  
"What are you… I mean we? And why is my throat burning?" he asked, reaching for my hand. I let him.  
"We are Vampires," I whispered. He looked at me, horrified. If I could cringe I would. He was looking at me, and he looked so alarmed. Well, it was to be expected, and I felt like such a fool.  
_He must hate me now. He thinks I'm a monster. He's just too shocked to let go of my hand. _I thought.  
"But we are vegetarian ones. We do not feed off humans," Esme said, her calm voice seemed to reassure him.  
"But… won't I feel **tempted**? I'm so _thirsty,"_ he groaned.  
"It won't be easy," I admitted.  
"Will you help me?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled.  
"Are you all actually related?" Emmett asked. Edward laughed.  
"No, Carlisle is over 300 years old, while the rest of us are younger. The rest of us were all born in this century, though I cut it pretty close. I was born in 1901," Edward said. I then realized that Emmett's eyes darted from me to Edward and he looked **jealous! **  
"Oh no, Emmett, it's not like that at all. Rose has been nothing more than a sister to me," Edward laughed. Emmett looked confused.  
"Can you all hear my thoughts?" He asked, embarrassed.  
"No, that's just Edward. You'll get used to it in no time. He doesn't usually reply to your thoughts. I think he did that for a demonstration," I said, stepping on Edward's foot. As soon as Emmett started to talk to Carlisle about not killing people, I turned to my brother.  
_Tell me Edward, and don't spare my feelings. Is he horrified at us? Does he hate me for damning him to this life?  
_"You are so BLIND Rosalie. Of course he doesn't hate you," he whispered.  
"We excuse ME, mind reader!" I snapped, not bothering to keep my voice down. Esme sighed at me.  
"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.  
"Nothing," I smiled. Emmett smiled back and I felt my heart warm up.

******

"I could get used to that! It's a shame you killed that grizzly that attacked me, though. I would have loved to have gotten my revenge," Emmet laughed, as we ran back towards the house after our first hunt. Carlisle had insisted on coming with us for the first few times. Now, three day's later, we were finally alone.  
"The **perfect **revenge, drinking it's blood," I realized how much I **loved **Emmett. He was always laughing, and he was easy to be with.  
Just as I was about to go back into the house, he grabbed hold of my hand.  
"Rose wait!" He said.  
"Yeah?" I asked. I then wished more than anything that I were human. That I could blush, and that my heart could beat faster when I was nervous.  
"I don't know if I'm insane but… I think there's a connection between us,"  
"You're not crazy," I smiled, kissing him. Then I pulled him inside the house.  
"Tell me about your human life, Rose," he whispered, when we were lying on the bed in what was now OUR room.  
"It was 1933, my name was Rosalie Hale. My parents were middle class, and they were 'social climbers' I guess you could call them. They were never happy with what they had even though it was so much more than most. They acted as if the great depression was a rumor and that the poor had bought their misfortune upon themselves. My beauty was a gift to them, they saw more potential in it than I ever did when I was human. Even though my parents weren't happy, I was. It was great to be me. My friends envied me; my parents were proud of me and bought me pretty things. I was selfish and shallow, yet happy. My parent's influence was such that I wanted only the best things from life. A grand house and with elegant furnishing, with a closet full of pretty clothes. But there were some meaningful things I yearned for too.  
My very closest friend was called Vera, who married young, 17. She married a carpenter, a man my parents NEVER would have considered for me. She had a beautiful son called Henry. He had black hair and dimples, and he had this aura of **goodness** that shone out of him like a torch. He looked so much like you. (Emmett squeezed my hand and smiled) I envied her so much. Every time I went to her home, I envied her. It was the first time I had envied anyone in my whole life.  
There was only one 'Royal Family' in Rochester. The Kings, ironic, I know. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and his son, Royce King the second was just about to take over the bank. One day my father conveniently forgot his lunch and my mother made me run over there to give it to him. I was so confused that she made me put on my best dress and roll my hair just to run over to the Bank. I didn't really notice Royce King looking at me in particular, since I'd turned most men's heads since I was 12. That night, the roses started to arrive. Every night of our courtship, he sent me roses.  
Then Royce proposed. I had only known him two months, yet I was so happy. Whenever I went to visit Vera, I was no long envious. I imagined my fair-haired children playing in the garden of the King estate, and I **pitied **her. Then, one night, just a week before the wedding, I went to visit her. I saw her husband kiss her, and I felt slightly discomforted. That was not the way Royce kissed me, this seemed sweeter somehow. Yet I pushed the thought out of my mind. I was getting everything I ever wanted. I went to walk home. I had considered calling my father to accompany me, but the walk was so short, it seemed so silly. I was busy worrying about the weather, wondering if it would hold for the wedding. I was hoping it would, as it would have been a shame to hold it inside. I didn't notice Royce and some of his friends come staggering towards me, until he called out my name.  
"Rose! Here's my Rose! You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long!" He turned to one of his friends. "What did I tell you John, isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?" Royce asked his friend. He was drunk, they all were, and I was shocked. I hadn't seen Royce drink more than a glass of wine or Champagne at a party. It was obvious to me now that he preferred other liquor.  
"It's hard to tell! She's all covered up!" This friend laughed.  
"Show him what you look like Rose!" Royce said, ripping my jacket off me. (My voice wavered at this point, and Emmett put his arm around me.) It had been a present from him. The brass buttons scattered all over the street. They all laughed as he tore my hat from my head. The pins wrenched my hair from my roots, I screamed in pain. They liked that, the sound of my pain. Well, you can guess what happened next," I said, my voice hard now.  
"They raped you?" he asked, voice soft. I nodded.  
"And they beat me, and then they left me for dead. I prepared to die… that's when Carlisle found me. I felt cold inside; I thought that was death consuming me. Then Carlisle bit me, and suddenly the burning pain was everywhere, in every corner of my body. I screamed a lot. When I got stronger, I started to hear the conversations around me. Esme and Edward had just come back, and Edward looked at me disapprovingly.  
"Rosalie **HALE**, Carlisle?" Edward said. He said my name as if there was something WRONG with me. They told me shortly after I woke up what I'd become. Despite all that my beauty had done to me, I couldn't help myself. The first time I looked into the mirror after my transformation, I was the most beautiful thing I've seen," I stroked Emmett's cheek gently.  
"I am going to kill this Royce King! AND his friends!" Emmett growled. I laughed without humor.  
"I've never had human blood, but I have killed five humans. IF you can call them that. I saved Royce for last. He had heard of his friend's deaths and knew what was coming. He had guards, oh, make that seven humans, but that didn't stop me. I was his worst nightmare, the bride he thought he had killed, come back from the dead to kill him. I wore a wedding dress. I was theatrical and I overdid it but I'm not sorry,"  
"That's my girl!" Emmett laughed, trying to lighten up the mood. He truly **was** my soul mate. I leaned over to kiss him. Over the next few days the rest of the family could barley stand to be around us. All we wanted to do was have sex. All day. In the end, Esme announced that they had bought us a house, and we moved in there. They were happy to be rid of us, that was for sure. The house wasn't that nice, and we had hardly any furniture. We still managed to trash it, though…

*****

"… So yes, I do remember that day. And the time that followed. That was the best time of my _existence,_" I said, chucking a handful of dirt at Emmett, then dodged out of the way of a stone he threw my way. Emmett laughed his booming laugh when I reminded him about the house.  
"They were glad to see the back of us!" I joined in his laughter  
"Next was the day Alice and Jasper came along, isn't it?" he said. I nodded. That was one hell of a day…


	3. Arrivals

**3. Arrivals- Rosalie**

Emmett and Edward were out hunting, spending some quality 'brother time' together. I was outside with Esme, who was gardening. She liked to engage herself in 'human activities', and suggested to all of us to join a club and find a human hobby. So far, none of us had.  
"Do you think we could stay here for longer than usual?" I asked her, hopefully.  
"You know we can't, Rose. In fact, Carlisle and I were discussing leaving here earlier. The weather is nicer than we hoped, and the school complained that you were out too much, because of our so-called 'hiking trips'," she sighed. I sighed too.  
"Rosalie? Esme?" a singsong soprano voice called out.  
"Who the…?" I asked. Esme shrugged.  
"We're over here," Esme called out, dropping her watering can. I prepared myself to spring if need be. I needn't have bothered. A little pixie-like girl came over to us, hand in hand with a man who looked like he was usually in pain and was glad to be relieved of it. He had scars all over his body; the crescent moon scars dominated his whole surface. There were two explanations. Either the vampire who had created him had made many unnecessary scars, or they were battle scars.  
"Hello! We are Alice and Jasper, and we are here to join your family," she said, smiling. I stopped breathing I was so shocked.  
"Carlisle!" Esme called out, uncertainly. Alice was still smiling, and Jasper looked uncomfortable.  
"Ah yes, and where are Edward and Emmett?"  
"How do you know are names?" I snapped. This girl was really freaking me out and annoying me. How could someone so little be so annoying?  
"Alice can see the future," Jasper proclaimed proudly, smiling down at her. I could hear a slight trace of a Texan accent. If he was from the South it would explain the scars. Carlisle arrived then, smiling as always at the newcomers.  
"Greetings," he said formally.  
"They want to join the family, Carlisle," Esme said.  
"We know you don't drink human blood, and we are tired of that too. We know you have permanent placements for years at a time, and that is how we would like to live," Alice explained. Carlisle nodded slowly.  
"Well, if no one has any objections, welcome," he said.  
"Thanks!" she said, hugging him. Carlisle seemed taken aback, but appreciated the gesture.  
"I'm going to enjoy having you as a sister, I know it!" Alice beamed, hugging me too. Before I had time to react she had stopped hugging me and hugged Esme.  
"So which room can we move into?"  
"Take a look, there are many spare rooms in the house," Carlisle replied. Alice ran in to the house almost at once, while Jasper stayed behind.  
"Thank you for accepting us into your family," he said. He looked sort of embarrassed. We all smiled. Sometimes gestures speak louder than words, or at least that's what Carlisle always told us. Jasper went into the house, and Esme and I exchanged glances.  
"How nice, you'll have a sister now," Esme smiled.  
"They'll be a nice addition to our family," Carlisle added.  
"The freak show more like. That's two people with abilities. How are we going to cope?" I laughed.  
"Alice's ability will no doubt be useful, as Edwards also is," Carlisle said, shaking his head at me and smiling. Alice came whizzing out of the house and into the garage with boxes of stuff in her arms.  
"What is she doing?" Esme asked, puzzled. Before we had time to investigate, someone called out my name.  
"Rose, I'm home baby!" I smiled.  
"Emmett!" I said, jumping at him as soon as he appeared, wrapping my arms and legs around him and kissing him.  
"Get a room!" Edward muttered.  
"We have one," I snapped.  
"So use it!" he shot back. Emmett laughed.  
"Anyway, where are the new arrivals?" Edward asked.  
"Currently looking for a room to move into," Carlisle replied. No one bothered asking him how he knew.  
"EDWARD! EMMETT!" Alice squealed in delight, and ran over. As usual, Jasper followed. I had a feeling he would follow her everywhere. That was probably why he was here.  
"Hello Alice, Jasper," Edward replied. Alice had probably introduced them in her head. I could see those two were going to get along, no questions asked.  
"Let's go inside, have a family conference," Carlisle suggested. Alice beamed and nodded as if that was the best idea she had ever heard in her life.  
"One thing Edward," she said, rather mischievously as we turned to go inside, "Your things are in the garage," and then she ran into the house.  
"It had the best view," Jasper explained, laughing. Edward went over to the garage and Emmett and I followed.  
"She is incredible!" Edward laughed. As we went into the garage, I realized what he meant. Everything was in place, exactly as it was in Edwards's room!  
"Things are gonna get a lot more lively round here," Emmet said, punching Edward's shoulder playfully.  
"This is one of the funniest things I've ever seen, I love her already," I teased.  
"Are you coming?" Esme called from the house. As we were walking into the living room, I couldn't resist teasing Edward some more.  
_That's two freaks in the family! _  
"Three actually Rosalie," he said, as if he were saying 'well DUH'. I thought he were joking around and meant me.  
_Ha ha, very funny! _I said, shoving him.  
"I didn't mean you, I meant Jasper,"  
_What can he do? _But Edward put his finger to his lips and said:  
"Shhh," I rolled my eyes at him, but knew better than to argue with him now as Carlisle had started the meeting.  
"Hello Alice, Jasper, welcome to our family. As you know we are vegetarian vampires, we do not drink human blood. We live normal lives among humans, which does mean that at our next placement we shall have to enroll you into high school. Are there any questions or anything that you would like to share with us?" Carlisle said.  
"Thank you Carlisle. Thank you again for letting us join your family. Now, as you know I have a gift, an ability. I can see the future, but it does change with the decisions people make. As time goes by I will get attuned to you and will see your futures, not just mine. I have to be attuned to you to see you, as I can't see everybody's future. That's all I wanted to say, thank you," Alice beamed, and she danced back to her seat. Jasper rose to his feet.  
"Hello, and as Alice said, thank you for letting us join your family. I too, like Alice, have an ability. I can feel and control the emotions of everyone around me. As my ability is something I can control, I will not use it on any of you unless you want me to," Jasper said lightly, then sat back down. He seemed nervous, as if he were _suspicious _of us.  
"Don't take it personally Rose, for the last century of his existence he trusted no one, even the person he was closest too, his creator. It is what she taught him to do," Edward whispered. I nodded.  
"Three people with abilities! We better watch out!" Em had laughed later that night, when we were in our room.  
"It's nice to finally have a sister," I whispered. I hadn't realized Alice was in the doorway.  
"I fell the same way," she said, before pulling me up from the bed.  
"Come on, you've got to show me around town," she laughed.

******

"What a day!" Emmett laughed.  
"I'd say! For as long as I live, (and it looks like I'll be living for a very long time, forever, in fact) I'll never forget the way she put Edward's stuff in the garage, everything in the right place!" I said.  
"So… what was next?" Emmett asked innocently. I glared at him.  
"Our **WEDDING!**" I shouted.  
"Oh yeah," he laughed.  
" 'Oh yeah'," I mimicked, "now he remembers!"


	4. Second time around

**4. Second time round- Rosalie**

I glanced in the mirror, nervous.  
"You look beautiful sweetie," Esme said, squeezing my hand. I really did look beautiful, but even my beauty could not hold my attention.  
"Thank you Esme," I said, smiling.  
_Edward! _I shouted in my head.  
"Just a minute," I heard him say to Em, and the he knocked on the door.  
"Can I come in?"  
"No!" I hissed.  
The reason was stupid. I wanted all of the men to be as dazzled as I hoped Emmett would be when I walked down the isle. I wanted them to be jealous of him for having me.  
"Then WHAT? I am the best man you know. I'm _meant _to be with the groom right now!" he said.  
_How is he? Is he nervous? Is he having second thoughts? _I didn't want anyone to hear me ask.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" he whispered.  
_**Please**__ Edward, you know what I'm like around weddings. This is what my last husband-to-be did to me. _I said, before remembering me lying there, on the road. Remembering those animals, kicking me, hurting me.  
"Stop it Rose! Why are you doing that to yourself?" Edward snapped.  
_Please Edward? Please big brother? _I begged.  
"He's nervous, but not unhappy. He's excited," Edward whispered, then walked back into the room where Emmett was waiting.  
"Time, boys!" Alice said, before coming into the room where I was waiting anxiously. Esme followed her in.  
"You look gorgeous darling," Esme said, "I'm proud of you,"  
"Thanks mom," I whispered. Edward was at the piano, which we had moved out into the garden, playing Wagner's wedding march. The Denali clan, our extended family, was there, along with Siobhan's family, and then it was just us Cullen's. When I was human I had dreamed of a massive wedding, with the whole town watching. Now, I was just happy with the quietness and privateness of it. Everyone gasped as I entered the garden, and Alice smiled, pleased.  
"I knew they'd be impressed," she whispered, so that nobody else could hear. I smiled. There at the alter, was my Emmett, my prince.  
"You look lovely," he breathed. I smiled.  
"You don't look too bad yourself," I teased. The vicar coughed.  
"We are gathered here today…" I stopped listening. I was just holding on to Emmett's hand and staring at him, mesmerized in his face. He was staring at me too. Then it was time for the vows.  
"Rosalie Hale, I love you, always, forever. I promise to care for you and never let anyone harm you. So help them if they do! I will be what Royce King never was to you," he said. I smiled. It wasn't a long speech, but it was one of the most touching things someone had ever said to me.  
"Emmett Cullen, you gave me hope. I hated this life, wanted nothing more than to be human, I still want that. But the day I found you in the forest was one of the best days of my life, because I had found a purpose to this life. So I promise to love you and care for you, always," I said. We said our 'I do's'  
"You may kiss the bride," the vicar concluded. Our lips had locked at the word kiss. Alice cheered, and soon everyone else joined in.  
"I love you Emmett," I said.  
"I love you Rosalie," he replied. I nodded. Carlisle, Esme and Edward gave us our best present yet. It was a house, a HUGE house, not far from where we all lived now. It was exactly the sort of house I had dreamed of having when I was human. After the squeals of delight were out of the way, I took Edward to one side.  
"It's exactly how I used to imagine it," I whispered to him. He realized I was on to him.  
"It took a long time to create the image I had seen in your head. The only difference is the kitchen, it's more modern than you imagined it," he said.  
"Oh My GOD! You are the best brother in the WORLD! I love you!" I said, throwing my arms round him and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled. "Thank you," I said, seriously.  
"It was my pleasure," he replied, and he really seemed to mean it. We moved in later that night.  
"Edward is amazing," I whispered.  
"Wow. That is the first time I've heard you say that!" Emmett laughed. It was true; usually Edward irritated the hell out of me. I did still love him though, especially when he surprised me by doing something like this. I headed striate to the bedroom and lay down in the bed. Emmett was taking his time.  
"Emmett!" I called out.  
"Yeah?"  
"There is a naked women in our bed," I said.  
"Really? What's she doing here?" he joked.  
"Get. In. Here. Now," I threatened.  
"Where is she then?" Emmett asked, pretending to be confused. I pointed at myself.  
"I thought you said 'naked,' " he said.  
"I'm about to be…"

************

"It's a shame we couldn't keep the house," I sighed.  
"We kept it for a long time,"  
"Three years isn't long,"  
"We had to move on. Anyway, after what we did to it…" he trailed off, and I laughed.  
"What was after that?" I asked.  
"Loads of things, Jasper and Alice got married, we moved a few times. Oh yeah, we moved to Forks for the first time,"  
"We moved to loads of places, why was Forks special the first time round?" I asked.  
"The **Wolves**," he sighed at me.  
"I forgot," I said, batting my eyelashes. The the smile fell off my face.  
"That wasn't next," I sighed.  
"What was?" he asked, though it was clear from his tone that he already knew.  
"You know," I said.  
"Yes I do," he whispered.


	5. Sweet blood

**5. Sweet blood- Emmett **

I was hunting. Grizzlies were my favorite but there weren't any of them around. Then I caught the scent. Nothing had prepared me for this, nothing. Not Carlisle's and Rosalie's advice or training, that was for sure. This human smelled like no other human I had ever smelt. It didn't help that I was thirsty. Rosalie had told me to hold my breath if a human was near, if I thought I couldn't resist. But none of that mattered then. My brain went into attack mode. Then I saw the human. I was a predator, and this little old lady was my prey. It was too easy. Before I knew it I had sprung, and it tasted so good…  
When finally I stopped, my mind started to work again. Her blood dripped from my lips, still warm. I didn't wipe it away.  
_Look what you've done Emmett. LOOK! _My head was pounding. I looked at the mess I had made of the woman. I was disgusted with myself. I was the monster I had feared of becoming. I always though I was strong, but I realized now how weak I really was.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered. I couldn't leave this woman, not yet. I sat watching her, hoping in vain for movement. Ever single bone in her body was broken. She was drained of blood. I wondered who she was, if she had any family. An image filled my head of an old man, sitting on a terrace, a singular tear making its way down his cheek. I imagined someone taking Rosalie from me, and the pain was too great for me to bear. I screamed, scaring the birds away. How could I do this to anyone? I looked down at my chest, ripping my bloody shirt away. Even after my heart had stopped beating, I never doubted that it was there. Now I wasn't so sure.  
I buried my victims withered, mangled corpse, fighting the urge to run away the whole time. I couldn't stop looking, nor could I deny what I had done. I owed her a burial, some dignity. At last it was done. I had never bothered much with religion and God, I had left that to Carlisle, but now I dropped to my knees.  
"Please God, I beg you, tell her I'm sorry," I whispered.  
After some time had passed, I got up and then wondered what to do. If they didn't already know what I'd done through Alice's visions, they would find out as soon as I got back. My eyes were crimson red. For I second I considered not going home, but I had to push that thought out of my head. Rosalie would be furious at me, and worse, I would hurt her if I did that. I sighed and started to run home. I didn't know who I dreaded seeing most, Rosalie or Carlisle. I had betrayed them both. There was only one person who I could bear to face.  
_Edward?_ I kept calling his name. He met me at the garage.  
_I… I killed a human! _I was so ashamed.  
"We know, Alice saw," he said. There was a flash of disappointment in his eyes.  
_Is Rose angry?_ Why was I even bothering to ask?  
"More upset than angry I think,"  
_Where is she?  
_"Your bedroom," I turned to leave, but Edward grabbed hold of my arm.  
_What?_  
"We know why you did it, and we know you tried to control yourself," he said gently. It was nice he was trying to reassure me, but I knew I hadn't tried to control myself enough. I shook my head, and pulled my arm free. I took a deep breath and went into the house.  
"Hey Emmett," Jasper said. What I'd done didn't seem to bother him. Nothing would bother Jazz until you'd killed more humans than he had. In fact, inside he was probably glad I had killed that human. It was easier for him that way, to think he wasn't the only one, and I couldn't blame him. I bumped into Carlisle on the way up.  
"Can I have a word?" he asked, gesturing to his office. I nodded.  
"I am so sorry Carlisle!" I blurted out, as soon as he had closed the door to his office.  
"Son, what happened?" He asked wearily. I looked into Carlisle's eyes, the only place that betrayed his real age and wisdom if you looked deep enough. They glowed with disappointment and at one I dropped my gaze. I explained, and he nodded. "You are so young, that when you one human smells better than any other, it is hard if not impossible to restrain yourself," he said kindly. It was true; I was the youngest Vampire in our family, but that didn't reassure me much. I went up to our room.  
"Rose?" I said. She was sitting on the floor, and now she glared at me. I sighed.

**Rosalie's POV:**

"You look adorable in that dress!" I said, smiling at Alice. Jasper was taking Alice to Isle Esme for their first anniversary. They were due to leave in the morning, and Alice was trying on all her clothes for the very last time.  
"Thanks!" she laughed, the she stopped suddenly, looking at me blankly. It was one of her visions.  
"No! NO!" She screamed. She her head snapped up, looking me in the eyes. They were a mixture of terror and concern.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Emmett- it's too late. She smelled to nice…" she groaned, her breathing heavy. I gasped. I felt as if someone was cutting my heart up with glass, tearing through my chest with it. I would know what that felt like…  
"Em attacked a human?" I croaked, and she nodded. I ran to our room without a backwards glance and shut the door. It was pitch black. I slid down to the floor. If I could cry, I would have. Disappointment slid through my veins. I sat and waited for Emmett to come home. Finally, I could hear his voice. He was talking to Carlisle. He came upstairs and opened the door.  
"Rose?" he said. I glared at him, and he sighed, walking over to me gently. He sat on the floor and slid his arm round me, but I shrunk away.  
"Don't…" I almost begged.  
"Rosalie, baby I'm so sorry!" He looked at me and I instantly looked away. I had forgotten about the eyes. They glowed red, piercing my heart further.  
"She smelled so nice... I couldn't stop myself! I don't deserve to be part of this family. I don't have a heart anymore, it's gone" He curled up in a ball and started to shake.  
"Em…" I asked unsurely. Why was he shaking? I'd never seen a vampire do that. Then I realized; he was trying to cry.  
"I can't even CRY! I MURDERED A HUMAN AND I CAN'T EVEN CRY! URGH!" He shouted, punching a hole in the bed. He kept hitting the bed, beating it to pulp until it collapsed. Then he got up and kept of hitting it.  
"EMMETT!" I shouted at him. He ignored me. "STOP IT!" When he still didn't respond, I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around him. He tried to break away, but then decided against it, and buried his head into my chest, still shaking from anger and disgust at himself. After a few moments, he raised his head and looked me in the eyes. I tried not to drop my gaze. His eyes seemed to be on fire.  
"I have to go, Rosalie," he whispered.  
"No! NO!" I yelled, tightening my grip.  
"I don't _deserve _you! You have to let me go!"  
"God DAMN you Emmett! I didn't drag you all the way to Carlisle to change you, didn't put my faith and love in you for you to LEAVE ME when you make one MISTAKE!" I could have ripped my hair out. He couldn't do this to me, I would NOT let him!  
"Rose… I have to..."  
"NO! That WOULD make you a monster. I LOVE you Emmett," I shouted. I let go of him. We stood there, just looking at each other. My eyes dared him to leave but begged him not to at the same time.  
"Please…" I begged him. He nodded, wrapping his arms around me. I breathed a sigh of relief. We still had a lot of issues to resolve, but none of that mattered then. I let myself have this moment of peace and relief in his arms.

**************

"Anyway, back to the wolves," I said, wrapping my arms around myself, wishing I had never brought that time up. He took my hand in his and squeezed it.  
"The wolves…" he said.


	6. Dog

**6. Dog- Rosalie**

"Here we are, moving again," I sighed, sitting next to Emmett in Edwards's car.  
"Will you get used to it already Rosalie?" Alice joked.  
"I hate it," I moaned, "and what kind of name is **Forks**? I mean, who in their right mind names a town after a kitchen utensil?"  
"Lighten up Rose," Em laughed.  
"It's meant to be the rainiest place we've been to," Edward added. I smiled. That was a plus side.  
We turned off the road just before the entrance to the town of Forks. We usually lived somewhere outside of town. It was easier to hunt. The house was nice, it really was. It was made mostly of glass, and the kitchen wasn't 'finished' yet. I smiled.  
"How are we going to cook?" I exclaimed in mock horror. Esme pretended to swat me.  
"Ha ha Rosalie," she said.  
"What?" I asked innocently. She rolled her eyes.

*******

The next day was our first day at Forks high. Not that I was bothered. I didn't get why Esme and Carlisle didn't just keep us at home and say they were home schooling us. They said they didn't want us to 'stand out' and 'draw attention to ourselves'. I didn't see how that mattered seeing as we drew attention to ourselves anyway. People stared at us as soon as we got out of the car. Typical. No one seemed brave enough to talk to us until first lesson, where the Biology teacher put me next to this boy who fancied himself as good looking. He obviously thought he was a ladies man. When the teacher told me to go and sit next to him, he gave his friends the thumbs up sign and winked at me.  
"Hello, I am Joshua Newton," he said, flicking his hair back. I decided to play up. Nothing was more fun than watching human males sweat over me.  
"I'm Rosalie Hale," I said, as if I were shy. He nodded.  
"That's a nice name, an angels name," he said. I heard Emmett growl and Edward laugh, both sounds too quick and low for human ears. The rest of the lesson we had to listen to a lecture. He kept leaning towards me and trying to catch my eye. I ignored him. When the bell rang, he decided to talk to me again.  
"Well, I was thinking, you're going to need someone to sit with at lunch. So you can sit with us. I'll pick you up from your last lesson before lunch," he said hopefully. I could see Emmett getting angry in the background, and as soon as he heard that he came right over to me and slid both his hands around my waist.  
"Is he bothering you babe?" he asked, glaring at Joshua. Joshua looked so shocked.  
"Not at all," I beamed at Em, and then added to Joshua, "I'll just sit with my family at lunch, thanks anyway," he nodded, and then practically ran away. The gossip that day at lunch was extraordinary!  
"The big, tall, dark-haired one and the beautiful Blonde are **dating**! And I think the one that looks like he's in pain and the pixie are too," Joshua whispered.  
"Are you **sure** Joshua?" Oscar Yorke asked. Joshua nodded.  
"That is just sick!" Ivy Stanley added. I laughed.  
"They aren't actually related!" Miriam Webber sighed.  
"Ivy Stanley is jealous of you," Edward whispered. I smiled, looking at Emmett. It was plain why.  
"Guys, I need to hunt tonight. You game?" Emmett asked.  
"You know Charlotte and Peter are arriving tonight, so we can't stay long," Alice added, while the rest of us nodded enthusiastically.

************

It was one of the rare times when the whole family went hunting together. Well, every family **should** go out for a meal together every now and then. We had only found little animals, and the Jazz and Alice had to turn back. It was almost as soon as they left that I heard them. I stopped, closing my eyes. I could hear everything.  
"Shhh!" I said. They stopped talking, and waited. I smiled.  
"Whole herd of Elk! Just South of us," I said. They were in sight. I jumped, ready to bite. In mid jump, something came out of nowhere and rammed into me. My head bashed into the tree and I hit the ground, hard. It was a wolf. Emmett was running towards me, anger in his eyes. I could defend myself, though. I didn't need his help. I pushed the wolf off of me, then grabbed hold of its neck. I was just about to snap it when Carlisle shouted at me to stop. I held the wolf down.  
"That's not a normal wolf!" Edward said.  
"What, is it a Werewolf?" I snorted.  
"Close enough, it's just a human who can change into a wolf, without needing the full moon,"  
"And I can't kill it because..." I asked.  
"Rosalie!" Esme gasped.  
"Remember who you are," Carlisle said sharply, "That is a human!"  
"I wasn't going to drink its blood! That would be like drinking a _dog's_ blood! Ewww!" Emmett chucked at me.  
"We don't murder human's Rosalie," Carlisle reminded me sternly. I rolled my eyes.  
"It's a dog," The dog howled.  
"The pack leader is coming Carlisle," Edward said.  
I could hear the footsteps now.  
The Alpha appeared, and one last dog appeared after him. A pack of three.  
"He's planning an attack strategy!" Edward said.  
"We come in peace!" Carlisle said hastily, "We do not wish to harm you, we just want to speak with you," The top dog made a decision. He turned and left. The remaining wolf stayed, however, so I had a feeling he was coming back. He did. He was a Native American, obviously from the reservation near Forks.  
"Hello, my name is Ephraim Black, I am the Alpha of this pack. Is this your coven?" He sounded professional and calm, just like Carlisle, except that Carlisle tries his best to be friendly.  
"You could call it a coven, though we are a family,"  
"You don't look related," The dog challenged.  
"We were not related as humans, but now as Vampires we consider ourselves a family,"  
"How long are you in the area?"  
"For a couple of years, about five," Carlisle replied.  
"So you are going to feed off human's from one particular area for a few **years**? There won't be anyone left in Forks!" He snapped.  
"We don't feed on humans!" Carlisle explained.  
"How do you survive?"  
"On animals! Like the elk your irritable friend just scattered!" I snapped. The Alpha looked at me and raised his eyebrows.  
"You must forgive Rosalie, she gets crabby when she's hungry," Carlisle said.  
"Well, we would usually have to fight you, and either kill you or scare you off this land, but if you are different, then we may permit you to stay," the wolf Emmett and I were pinning down growled.  
"I would like you to release him," Ephraim Black looked at me again. I wasn't taking orders from a dog!  
"Or what?"  
"Rose…" Carlisle warned.  
"If you release him we can negotiate a treaty," The dog said.  
"Do it, Rose," Carlisle said. I sighed, and then we released him. The wolf turned around and sprang at me, but Emmett was too fast. He came up from the side and slammed it into a tree.  
"You leave my Rosalie alone, you hear!" Emmett snapped.  
"Please release him. I assure you Levi Uley will never do that again!" The top dog said.  
"I have half a mind to rip his brains out," Emmett growled.  
"Emmett, this treaty is the only way we can stay in Forks," Carlisle said.  
"Please son, let him go," Esme whispered. The wolf was starting to choke.  
"Emmett bro!" Edward said. Emmett didn't loosen his grip. I sighed. It was up to me to stop him.  
"Em, we need this treaty. He didn't harm me. Let him go. Please baby," I whispered in his ear, stroking his hair. He sighed and let the wolf go.  
"As of today, you are not aloud to cross this line, and neither are we. It does not matter how long you are away, if you come back to Forks, the treaty will still exist," Carlisle nodded.  
"Go in peace," he said. Ephraim nodded and with that the wolves left.  
"You are such and overprotective fool," I whispered to Em, kissing him.  
"I would have killed him, Rose," he whispered.  
"I can protect myself you know! Now lets get going, I wanna see Jaspers face when we tell him he missed the Wolves!"  
"Your wish, my command!" he said, before scooping me up in his arms and running home.

*******

"You are sooo overprotective!" I sighed at him.  
"You are the most precious thing to me in this life, I couldn't bear to loose you," Emmett said. He wasn't laughing as he said it either. I smiled.  
"I feel the same way about you too," I whispered, kissing him.  
"It's getting dark, we should go home," Emmett said. I looked around, shocked to discover that the sun had set. I nodded, and he scooped me up in his arms as he had done the night we had met the wolves, and sprinted home with me in his arms. All of the anger I had felt about Bella Swan had vanished for the moment. I was with my Emmett.

* * *

**Authors Note:** A huge, huge, huge, HUGE thank you to TexasTripletMom for taking the time to read and review each chapter, and give me construcive criticism. I really appreciate it. This is the updated version of Half a happy ending, taking on board everything that TexasTripletMom has said to me. I'll never be able to thank you enough.


End file.
